


Owltober 26th: Demons

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [26]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: King feels less than intimidating
Relationships: King & Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Owltober 26th: Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This one was weirdly difficult for me to come up with. I personally headcanon that King is almost fae-like; ancient and immortal. It would definitely explain his almost childlike personality while still allowing him to be an older demon. But anyway, here's just some cute Luz&King bonding.

For a 300-year-old demon, King wasn’t very intimidating. This is what King was thinking about this morning after he had come into the human’s room and demanded, in the most intimidating way he could, for her to wake up and make him breakfast. Instead of doing that she turned towards him in her sleep, mumbled some name under her breath, and pulled him into her arms like he was a teddy bear. King tried to get out but Luz had become surprisingly strong in the past few months so he just accepted his fate, waiting for her to wake up.

Eventually, the human did groggily open her eyes and, seeing King in her arms, smiled fuzzily at him. “Oh good morning you lil cutie. I bet you wanted breakfast huh?” She said this as if this was a common occurrence, because it was. King didn’t immediately reply and Luz noticed he seemed to have something on his mind. She sat up, putting him down. “What’s up King? You look down.”

King turned around, looking at Luz. This person who had come into his life, who had made Eda and him so happy. This person who accepted him no matter, even if he wasn’t very intimidating. He hemmed and hawed for a few moments before speaking up. “Luz do you…” He paused, almost dropping the subject. “Do you think I can be intimidating? And please, be honest.”

Luz had a small smile on her face. “King, if you want my honest answer? I think you could be, one day, but it’ll take a lot of work.” King’s face fell slightly before Luz continued. “But I don’t think you need to be.” King looked back up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “There’s nothing wrong with not being intimidating. I know you want to be this big general, this tyrant with control over thousands of demons. But you could also just be King. The cute little demon that likes waffles and belly scratches. Who’s a very good friend, and who will protect the people he cares about no matter what.”

King, for once, was at a lack of words. He knew Luz was right. He wasn’t exactly intimidating as he was now, but he’d always wanted to be that way. But there was also, as she said, nothing wrong with being a little cutie. “But. How will I regain my throne without my armies of minions?”

Luz thought for a second, rocking slightly in place as she did. “Well. You could always regain power through political alliances and diplomacy. You do have very good puppy dog eyes, I feel like diplomatic dealings would actually be easier for you than running a whole army. And if you still want the drama, politics always involves cloak and dagger spies and trickery.”

King giggled slightly at the idea of him in a big council room surrounded by royals begging him for treaties. He didn’t hate the idea. He looked up and knew that whatever he wanted to do, Luz would be there to support him. Cause she was his best friend. He stood up, grabbing Francois to use as a saber. “Well then Luz The Human, I dub thee my royal advisor, head of communications and treatises, and bringer of snacks to the royal throne!”

A grin broke out on Luz’s face as she bowed her head, playing along with the ceremony. “I am honored my liege. I accept this position. As my first duty I shall deliver unto thee so many waffles you’ll never be able to eat again!” They both giggled, and Luz scooped up King to take him down to the kitchen. They both had a great morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
